There Is Only The Past
by Northernstar99
Summary: What were the Salvatore's lives like back then before 1864? What happened that made Damon go to war? What happened to Stefan and Damon in their younger years? What don't we know about them? Warning: plot won't stay like this forever...promise... I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES ONLY MY OC(s).


**I really hope you all come to love this story…thought of it when reading The Vampire Diaries: Stefan's Diaries. Anyways back to the story line…I just really hope you guys like this story because I'm kind of worried you guys won't like it and say its shit or something. Review if you guys want. Thanks. The girl in the picture is the way I picture Anna (OC) in my story. (Belle from Once Upon A Time) I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES except my OC(s).**

**Stefan age: 15, 1862**

**Damon age: 21, 1862**

* * *

Anna picked up her skirt and followed the swiftly moving black cat through the gardens in the yard as she was trying to catch him. She didn't care though that her hair was becoming undone from the wind that was blowing through her hair as she ran. She gave a giggle as the cat finally turned around and jumped on her, licking her wildly. She was now laughing uncontrollably as she was playing with him.

"Chester!" she yelled playfully, "Stop it!"

The cat immediately backed off of her and silently jumped on the stone bench and sat on it with its black tail moving from side to side. He purred and leaned into her touch as she stroked the fur on his back. She smiled sweetly at the cat and then she stood up, wiping the dirt off her dress.

Anna walked back to the pearly white mansion, her chocolate brown curls bouncing against her back as she walked. She walked up the steps and came face to face with the person she didn't want to listen to right now. Her mother.

"Honestly, Anna I don't know what to do with you." Her mother exclaimed in frustration.

"I was just playing with Chester. He's harmless." She replied.

Her mother gave a low chuckle, "Harmless? Is that what you call a cat from the streets? Why do you always have to disobey me?"

"I'm not disobeying you mother, you said I couldn't bring strays home…you never said anything about interacting with them," she countered.

Her mother gave her an irritated look and crossed her arms over her clothed chest. Her mother had always covered her entire body with cloth never leaving a piece of skin open for prying eyes. To everyone in Mystic Falls her mother was the most exquisite and beautiful woman in town. Her mother was always a lady…kind, generous, lady-like, and proper. Anna was somewhat like her mother and father, but there was something different with her that she couldn't put her finger on like…something was missing from her life.

She had to admit though that she did have everything that a girl could want at such a young. So why did she cone to hate her life so much. She loved her family to death and would do anything for them, but…she never liked how they looked down on people below them. They are the richest family in Mystic Falls, but to Anna money and materials could never buy her happiness…only stories could.

_Yes_, she thought brightly, _I will always have my books to guide me._

She would always jest to someone about how the stories in books raised her instead of her own blood. She brought herself out of her curious mind and to her still irritated mother, who was telling her something she wasn't hearing.

"What?" Anna dazed.

Her mother sighed and repeated, "I was telling you that you could die from playing with those filthy things."

"They're animals, mother. Not wild beasts."

Her mother's face softened and she came closer and cupped Anna's cheeks. "I just want you to be safe, my darling. You are and always will be my little girl."

Anna's delicate hands came to her mother's and she smiled warmly and said, "I know, but I'm getting older though, mother."

Her mother's smile brightened immediately and she said, "Yes! Of course! Soon you'll be seventeen and married to a handsome man with enough funds for your great, great grandchildren!"

Anna pulled away from her mother at the mention of marriage. "I don't want that life, mother."

Her mother was in complete disbelief as she spoke, "What? Of course you want this…h-how could you not want this, my darling?"

"That is your life, not mine."

"But we've been preparing you for this since birth. You have no choice in this matter."

"No one decides my fate, but me," she practically yelled, "I do not want that, you do!"

Before her mother could say anything else, Anna grabbed the book that she was reading on the bench and ran away as far as she could from her home. Anna noticed that right behind her was Chester following behind, like a guard or faithful dog.

Anna didn't let herself cry as she ran. Anna ran through the streets of Mystic Falls and she was sure she knocked down a few of the people as she ran. She didn't care that people were looking at her as she ran, their curious eyes looking her way. She pushed girls out of the way and they were screaming and then they fumbled with their hair and dresses, making sure that their prefect.

She could hear the townspeople whisper things about her. Just because she loved books more than anything and didn't want to get married like other girls. She didn't have that many friends and she mostly kept to herself, but the Valerious's and Salvatores were neighbors with each other. Every time she sat in the gardens she could hear over the large trees that divided their houses, laughter… nothing but laughter. She never met the brothers in person, but every time their carriage would come to their house, they would look her way, but it wasn't in disgust though…interest maybe.

She would be in the gardens, reading one of her favorites and she forced herself not to look up from her book just to look at them. Damon and Stefan Salvatore would just smile at her and laugh making her feel insecure. She was told that they thought she was beautiful, but that was one of her tavern friends.

Anna ran to a willow tree at the top of the hill that over looked the entire town and sat down on the grass with a huff. She held an impassive expression as she gazed upon the town. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes as she thought about how the people looked so small and ant-like in some way from above.

She slightly slouched as she sighed heavily. Her legs were crossed under her skirt and her skirt was so large that as she sat it made a blanket around her. She put her hands in her lap and waited for the sun to set which was usually at almost six o'clock. She opened the book in her lap and started to read the first chapter.

After reading the first few chapters, an uneasy feeling came over as her eyes glanced up from her book and she felt like she wasn't alone. She stood still and then all at once she turned around with the book in her hand ready to strike.

She fell on the ground as she noticed that no one was there like she thought. She moved a piece of hair from her face and felt a cold wind rush past her. She took that as cue to get the hell out of there. She walked quickly away from the hill and back into the street filled town. She walked on the dirt road and took her sweet time to get home.

Anna's ears picked up the sounds of a carriage riding behind her down the road that she was on and she stopped and moved aside, waiting for it to pass her. It immediately stopped and her brows knitted in confusion. The carriage door opened and out came out Giuseppe Salvatore.

He smiled down at her and said politely, "Do you need a ride, Miss Valerious?"

She looked around and then to him and asked, "Are you sure, Mr. Salvatore…I wouldn't want to be intruding on your ride."

He waved his hand at her, dismissing the notion. "Nonsense, Anna. You're not intruding on anything. My sons and I were just returning to our home."

Giuseppe moved aside and back to his seat. Right after he moved, his eldest son came in sight and offered his hand with a smile.

His eyes were intriguing to Anna…she liked his eyes…they were so blue. He kept smiling at her and said, "Hi."

She thought of how sweet he was being to her right now which she didn't know why because they barely knew each other. She hesitantly grabbed his pale strong hand and said, "Hello."

He held her hand firmly as she picked up her skirt and stepped inside the carriage. She sat on the same seat with Damon across his father and younger brother, who was staring at her with interest. Damon sat near the other window across from his brother while she sat there quietly as the carriage moved forward.

"Your mother has been worried sick about you," Giuseppe told her, breaking the silence. He almost looked like he was disappointed of her actions, but Anna couldn't care less of what he thought because he wasn't her family…he was just her neighbor.

Damon rolled his eyes at his father and she noticed that Stefan looked to not even be in the carriage and would do what she would on many occasions. He was staring off into the distance of the window beside him. Damon gave his brother a look she couldn't explain because it brought him back to the carriage.

"I know," Anna said firmly.

Both Damon and Stefan turned their bodies towards her with complete interest. "You knew?" Giuseppe said incredulously.

"Yes, I did. I wanted some…space from her." She said simply.

Giuseppe opened his mouth to scold her, but as the carriage stopped he said, "Well if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care. My apologies," he stepped out of the carriage and closed the door. As the carriage moved on she couldn't hold back a snicker that came out.

Damon smiled at her and asked, "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

She turned towards them and apologized, "I'm s-sorry, b-but…" she gave a genuine laugh which made the brothers smile at her, "I mean no disrespect, but I just find humor in the way your father was 'scolding' me because I wanted some space from my overprotective mother."

Damon laughed and Stefan tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't. "That's our father always the best judge of people," Damon quipped sarcastically.

She laughed again and replied, "I know how you feel. My father is the exact same way as yours. I try to avoid him at all cost."

"I wonder why they aren't friends." Damon said.

"Maybe they're lovers," she suggested.

Damon thought about it and smirked, "Yes. They must be."

"They have to be," she said.

The carriage came to a stop and she looked out and noticed that they were in front of the Salvatore Estate. The door opened and the coachman held his hand out and she took it and stepped out with her book in her hand. After Stefan came out he noticed her book and asked, "You read?"

"Of course I read, Stefan. Why would I not?" she teased.

"I'm sorry. I only meant that-that-" Stefan tried to apologize to her.

She gave him a warm smile and said, "Stop, Stefan. I'm only joking with you."

Damon patted his brother on the back and joked, "Stefan doesn't know the meaning of a joke especially one from a beautiful girl."

"And Damon doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut around a beautiful girl," Stefan shot back playfully.

Anna laughed. "Well, you know what they say don't you?"

They knitted their eyebrows in confusion and she continued, "Younger siblings seem to take after their older brothers."

"He's only fifteen and he hasn't done much you know," Damon retorted.

Anna raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And what did you do when you were fifteen, Damon?"

"My brother was rebellious," Stefan jumped in.

"Have dinner with us," Damon asked quickly like he was nervous to ask and wait for her answer.

Stefan didn't seem surprised by this, but he just gave her a knowingly smile. "Why," she asked curiously, "I hardly know any of you."

"We grew up with each other."

"We grew up _next_ to each other."

"I know a lot about you."

"You know nothing about and you only know the things that were whispered in your ear."

"Perhaps, but I know you love to read."

"You made a guess."

"An observation."

"Perhaps, but I know nothing about you."

"Then this dinner will suffice your desire for that need, Miss Valerious."

"You think you think you know my desires, but it's as clear as that stain on your shirt that you don't know what I want, Mr. Salvatore."

Anna walked away from them and towards her home. Only a second after Damon cached up to her and said, "I didn't realize that I offended you."

She scoffed and said, "It takes more than a comment to insult me."

"Good." He said simply.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Perfect."

Damon smiled and asked, "Do I anger you so much?"

"Hardly."

"Then come to the estate and have supper with Stefan and me."

She stopped walking and turned towards him. She noticed how calm he looked, but in his electric blue eyes you could see a scared boy yearning for acceptance. She looked him in the eyes and forced the words out of her mouth, "Fine."

Damon smiled in victory. He gently took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles. Her body almost jolted away from the touch. His lips were so soft on her skin and she recognized how warm they felt.

_Like silk_, she thought to herself, but pushed that thought away.

She reluctantly pulled her hand and held her book tight to her chest as she turned around and walked back to her home. "At seven then," Damon shouted from behind.

"Yes, seven!" she shouted from her shoulder as she disappeared through the gates of the mansion.

_She's unreal_, Damon thought sadly. He was waiting for himself to wake up from the dream he usually had about her. He loved her laughter and her smile…her warm smile was something you only see once in your life. It was like a warmth was spreading through him as she smiled at him or anyone else. It consumed Damon like a wave, but he liked it.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
